


Harry Potter si broscuta blestemata [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Jokes, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, no text available
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se muta si se trezeste tarat prin alte taramuri de o nenorocita de broscuta galbena cu picatele mov. Mult misto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter si broscuta blestemata [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2007 and posted to one of the Romanian anime forums active at the time. It no longer exists anywhere online as far as I and the author know. While she let me record this, the author has no intention of ever posting the stories again anywhere. Also, all the bad jokes made in this fic are at my own expense. I recorded these as a sort of a personal challenge. 
> 
> De mult, de mult, pe vremea Anime-Brotherhood-ului...

**Harry Potter si bucata de carnat**  
**Length:** 2:56min  
**Right-click > save as:** [MP3 ](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/01HPC.mp3)|| 3 MB

**Or stream:**

**Harry Potter si vata de zahar**

**Length:** 3:01min  
**Right-click > save as:** [MP3 ](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/02HPC.mp3)|| 3 MB

**Or stream:**

**Harry Potter si latrina vorbitoare**

**Length:** 2:59min  
**Right-click > save as:** [MP3 ](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/03HPC.mp3)|| 3 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
